


The Great Magnus Chase Smut

by booksaresoawesome



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaresoawesome/pseuds/booksaresoawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Chase fucks Samirah al-Abbot. All porn, no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Magnus Chase Smut

Magnus was feeling horny as f!ck. He didn't know why, but he was. He heard some crying coming from Sam's room. He decided he would go check on her and walked into her room. "Hey, Sam. Are you okay?" Magnus asked. Sam wiped off her tears. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got into a huge fight with my boyfriend, and we broke up, and 20 minutes later, I go to his house to apologize, and find him with another girl!" Sam replied. His eyebrows raised. "Wow, that's quick." "That's what I said to the girl sucking his d/ck!" She exclaimed. "Aw, Sam, I'm so-" Magnus stopped abruptly when he saw what she was wearing. She had clearly just gotten out of he shower, and was wearing only black lace panties and bra. She has really perky boobs, thought Magnus. He also noted just how curvy she was, and how her porcelain skin looked extremely smooth. He also saw the look of lust in her eyes when she looked at him, the hunger. "You know, Sam, I think I know why he left you," Magnus said. Sam looked at him with big green eyes. "And what reason may that be?" She asked. "Well, I think you weren't f!cking him well enough," he went on. "I do too f!ck well!" Sam replied, clearly offended. "Prove it!" Magnus retorted, and within seconds, Sam had him pressed against the wall, their tongues fighting for dominance. Magnus ripped off the brunette's bra, playing with the nipple. She moaned into his mouth. "Chase, stop teasing me," Sam whimpered. "Fine. If, and only if, I get dominance." "Yes! Yes!" Sam yelled. "Just f!ck me already!" Magnus pushed the small teenage girl and tossed her lace panties to the floor. He licked slowly around her hips, unzipping his pants and kicking them away. He then took off his underwear, and by now he was clearly hard. Sam saw the full zist of just how big it was, a full 14 inches. She whimpered at the sight of it. She reached out and started rubbing circles around his member. Magnus pulled away. Sam cried out with the loss of it. "Ah ah ah. I told you. You were a bad girl, and now you're going to face the consequences, you little slut." Magnus handcuffed her to the bed. "I'm going to masturbate, and you're going to watch, and you will not touch yourself, you will not whimper, you will not moan, you won't anything. Got it?" He asked. She nodded silently. Magnus rubbed circles around his member. He moaned slightly, before finger f!cking himself. He pumped faster and faster, before coming all over Sam's plump breasts. She looked at him, as if asking for approval. Magnus nodded, and she licked it all off. "Now, little slut, what do you want?" He asked. "F!ck me." Whispered Sam. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Magnus smirked. "F!ck me! F!ck me! I want you to f!ck me so hard I can't walk for weeks!" Sam yelled. Magnus grinned and shoved his c!ck inside her p!ssy. She moaned before yelling, "Faster! Faster!" The son of Frey complied and pumped faster and faster. After 5 minutes of this, Sam moaned. "F!ck, I'm gonna-" Sam comed and Magnus sucked it all up before walking out. "You like that?" He asked, and Sam nodded vigorously. The tall boy grinned. "Good. Get ready for round two in the shower." The teenage girl just about fainted of pleasure.


End file.
